Deadpool vs Felix
Description Weapons Experts and skilled warriors who might just be insane. Will the Merc with a Mouth be able to take down the ultimate betrayer of the war on Chorus? Interlude Wiz: A person with no sanity is a dangerous thing but if there's one thing worse than that... Boomstick: It's a insane mercenary who kills and is one of the most dangerous people ever known. Wiz: Deadpool the merc with a mouth Boomstick: And Felix the betrayer of the Reds and Blues. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Deadpool Boomstick: God Damit Wiz! How many times does this guy come back Wiz: Don't worry Boomstick, if he does come back, we have the tools we need. Deadpool: If you talking about that Eraser again, you are sadly mistaken Boomstick: WIZ! Wiz: Don't worry, he wont … where is it Deadpool: I told you Boomstick: Just ignore him. Wade Wilson was a man who dreamed of being a super hero until he was diagnose with cancer. He was transferred to the Weapon X program which gave him enhanced healing abilities and superhuman reflexes. Deadpool: Just going to blaze through my intro just like that huh Boomstick: We're to lazy. If you want a better review, go watch a different episode. Wiz: Deadpool started becoming a mercenary and do basically what ever he wanted. Boomstick, I'm looking for something, can do this run-down. Boomstick: Uhh yeah Sure. Deadpool has been part of the X-Force, Astonishing Avengers, and the great lake Avengers, he wields two pistols, a lot of swords, and some hammers Deadpool: You forgot my other weapons including: Sais, Machineguns, Sub-Machine, shotguns, Flash bang grenades, Frag grenades, Bear Traps, Landmines, Bows and arrows, and disintegration beams. Boomstick: When will you have time to get all this stuff out. Anyway deadpool's fought several hydra agents, fought the red hulk, survived an a building being dropped on him, has murdered the entire Marvel Universe, Survived an attack from black panther and murdered the Marvel Universe again. He even murdered the entire the writers of this comic. Deadpool: That's right and if you ever bring me in on my birthday again... Wiz: Found it. Deadpool: That's impossible. I stole the eraser. '' A mouse appears of screen and right-clicks Deadpool. As it hovers over the cut button. ''Deadpool: No! God Damit. I can't be cut you can't... Boomstick: He's gone. Wiz: Yes he is. Deadpool's idea of being invulnerable has lead him to some pretty nasty defeats, he is a lot weaker with out his weapons and the superior healing factor is a burden. While it is curing his caner, if that cancer is taken away, his healing factor will overload. '' '''Boomstick: Do not mess with the merc with a mouth. Take it from death stroke, Deadpool will get what he wants.' Felix Wiz: Isaac Gates was a bounty hunter for the law in the big city. '' '''Boomstick: He and his co-hunters Locus and Siris collected trouble makers, and delivered them to the Officials. However they got into a bind and they had to start going a bit grander. See they had kidnapped a gangsters son to deliver but when they realized that he didn't have a bounty on him, they decided to hold him for ransom. But this gangster didn't like his son so they shot him. But he said he was coming for them because they ruined his reputation. So they shot him to.' Wiz: Since then, they were recruited by the Space Pirates to build up heat between the two factions on a planet called Chorus. Boomstick: He has ways of fighting and killing his opponents with his amount of weapons. He has throwing knives which he can effortlessly throw fast enough to pierce Titanium, an M395 Designated Marksman Rifle, an M6H Personal Defense Weapon System (Basically a space pistol), and an M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, which fires a bomb that can be remotely detonated, though he does like stick them onto opponents during a battle. ' ''Wiz: However his most prominent weapons are his hard light shield, which can block gunfire and physical attacks, but he does use well in combat, and his great key. '''Boomstick: Which is pretty much a lightsaber. Wiz: However, he does have two big weaknesses. First off, he does tend to be cocky and often talks and toys with his opponents before finishing them off, allowing them time to escape. Plus he is kind of mentally unstable and if something goes wrong, he is going to have a fit. Boomstick: But he doesn't let that stop him. He beat the martial arts master, Carolina, took down the reds and blues while training, and even bested Tucker in a Sword fight. If Felix wants something to get done, he will make sure he gets it done. No matter what. ' ''Wiz: Boomstick that Sword Fight lasted 2 secon... '''Boomstick: On to the battle! Felix: At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you. I can kill you. Pre Death Battle Wiz: alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Death Battle Post Match Results Next Time Boomstick: Next time on death battle ???: Charizard Go! ??????: That's the weakest Dragon I've ever seen. I'll show you my rarest dragon card. Blue ' Eyes go. '?????????: Okay lets get this fight over with. Bakugaun Brawl! Card Game Dragon Master Battle Royal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants